Upside Down Hogwarts
by wizardduel2
Summary: **CHAPTER 3 UP**two girls/wishful wizards get transported to Hogwarts in a time of fun and need. what will happen to them? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Desclaimer: this story will be written by two people alternating chapters. We do not own anything in this story...at least I don't. well that was for the lawyers, and now enjoy (please!).  
  
  
  
(chatting online)  
  
Redstarphoenix: can you believe this?!?!  
  
I sat back and wondered what she was thinking till her next message popped up.  
  
Redstarphoenix: one new harry potter book accidentally got on a shelf at this one store...and I got it!!!  
  
Bluebroom: no way! Ur kidding!  
  
Redstarphoenix: not at all. Come over.  
  
Bluebroom: c ya soon!  
  
I signed off, got my coat and ran out the door. I nearly froze up. Michelle's house was right across from mine, but it was done right freezing outside. I pushed open her door and was instantly warm.  
  
"Michelle! Get down here with that book this instant!" I yelled while peeling my winter junk off and getting ready to make hot chocolate. She appeared in a fury of déjà vu. She was wearing a blue hoodie and big purple pants...the same as me! We laughed at each other and started talking.  
  
"Here," she said pushing a very very large book at me.  
  
"I, I, I don't believe it!" I stuttered. "you've got the seventh book!"  
  
She grinned and took over the boiling water so I could look at it.  
  
"Yep," she said, "it's all there. But don't open it! I haven't."  
  
I just stared at her while I took my hot chocolate from her and sat down. "You haven't even lifted the cover up!"  
  
"Haven't even done that. Was waiting for our annual tradition of books before reading it."  
  
I couldn't believe it! She had to be the ONLY person on this earth who had bought the book and had it in her possession right now. "So," I breathed, " when are we going to have the ceremonies?"  
  
"Now."  
  
As usual we got the necessities together. We had Hogwarts clothes, "wands", stuffed animal owls, pictures of every character, scripts, "magical" candles, etc.  
  
"Soon we'll be infested again by Harry Potter!" Michelle squealed.  
  
"Yah," I said. "Well, lets start the ceremonies!"  
  
"Oh great and wise J.K. Rowling, we compliment you on your superior wisdom and creativeness that have brought us much joy!" Michelle chanted.  
  
"We will forever be in your shadow and will always be faithful followers." We held hands over the book, closed our eyes and chanted together.  
  
"Harry Potter come to life, come speak with us in the night, release us from this unnatural hole. Give us nurturing with words deep in the book's sole. Let us fly up through the night, on our broomsticks in wonderful flight. We thank thee with all our heart, but will now read till dusk parts." We each bowed to the book and that gesture completed our ceremony. We changed back and put everything away except for the book. Sitting on her couch we started talking about the book.  
  
"Wonder what it would be like to go to Hogwarts?" Michelle wondered aloud.  
  
"I can't even imagine, but I would want to be on the quidditch team...it would be so much fun!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I would want to meet all the people, see the grounds, and teachers," Michelle sighed.  
  
"But of course the classes would be the most exciting!"  
  
"Of course and we would have our magic wizard names to deal with too."  
  
We talked long into the night discussing what we would do during the every day aspects of our life at Hogwarts. Soon we feel asleep, unaware that our words were ringing into the book's pages. It feel open with a incredible bang that woke us up, and pulled us into the text.  
  
Well the next part is up to my partner in crime (michelle) so I wish her luck. Hehehehe. And to everyone else...REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Know then Run

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related in the Harry Potter world. I own myself, though. (This is my first fanfic, so be gentle! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
With a flip of a page, Michelle and Sarah were whisked off to the realm of Harry Potter  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoa, where are we?" Sarah asked, dazed. She slowly opened her eyes, stared, and quickly shut them at the pain searing through her head. Thinking hard, she tried to remember how she wound up laying on the stone cold floor.  
  
"Um, Michelle, can you hear me?" Sarah asked weakly.  
  
"Yea, yea, I can hear you, Michelle groaned. It looks like we're outside. Look at the night sky."  
  
"But there are walls. And tables. And benches. Those aren't outside things. Sarah said simply. She had gotten to her feet and had begun to look around at the dim room. "Michelle, pinch me, but I think I'm dreaming."  
  
"Gladly," Michelle slowly got up and a moment later, an 'Oww!' had pierced the silence of the hall. Michelle then asked, "So, why did I have to pinch you?"  
  
"Are you blind?! Look where we are!" Sarah cried, exasperated. Michelle takes a glimpse of the area and gasps. "We're at HOGWARTS! This is the great hall! How is this possible?"  
  
Pausing, Michelle turned around to Sarah and smirked. "This isn't Hogwarts. Where is everyone? I don't care if it is the middle of the night, if this really is Hogwarts, why don't we see at least one teacher or something? All I see is that cat near the door. Aww, look its coming toward us!"  
  
The scrawny cat scuttled over to where Sarah and Michelle were standing. Michelle bent down and began to scratch its ears.  
  
"No, Michelle, this is definitely Hogwarts," Sarah said, backing away from the cat. "Because that's Mrs. Norris."  
  
"Mrs. Norris?" Michelle questioned, looking at Sarah suspiciously. "Don't be silly. If that's Mrs. Norris, then she would have yellow -," Michelle stared into those lamp-like yellow eyes. Horrified, she ran to Sarah and whispered, "I have a feeling you're right. Now let's get out of here!"  
  
"Where could we go?" Sarah asked, panicked.  
  
As if a light bulb lit over her head, Michelle squealed, "The Gryffindor tower! The fat lady portrait on the 7th floor!"  
  
Sarah didn't need to be told twice. Both of them sprinted out of the great hall and began to climb the stairs three at a time. They reached the 7th floor landing and without pausing for breath they began to search for the portrait. In a surprisingly short time, they found the portrait.  
  
"Uh oh," Michelle murmured.  
  
"What what? We have to get in before Filch catches us!" Sarah replied, becoming increasingly edgy.  
  
"The password you prat! We don't know the password!" Michelle said, her voice rising with panic, "Just try some!"  
  
"Caput Draconis!" "Banana Fritters!" "Fortuna Major!" "Pig Snout!" "Come on, just let us in!" "That isn't a password!" Sarah shouted at Michelle.  
  
Choosing to ignore this, Michelle continued to utter passwords. "Balderdash! Flibbertigibbet! Wattlebird! Snape is a slimly haired git!"  
  
"Pardon me?" The fat lady said, making Michelle and Sarah nearly jump out of their skins.  
  
"Umm, I said Snape is a slimy haired git," Michelle answered timidly.  
  
And without another word, the portrait (miraculously) swung open.  
  
"Wow," Michelle breathed, in awe. Meanwhile Sarah took a look past Michelle, locking her eyes with a certain amber-eyed feline. Her eyes began to drift upward, where she saw a grimy pair of boots. Her eyes opened in horror.  
  
"Filch! Go in NOW!" Sarah pushed Michelle headlong into the Gryffindor common room. The portrait shut with a dull thud as soon as they entered.  
  
With a sigh of relief, the exhausted friends collapsed into nearby couches and immediately fell asleep 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you hear! Nothing, nada, zip. I don't know if I own myself though... (sorry about the first chapter, I should have had sarah in for the person who was talking to themselves i)  
  
  
  
Voices woke Michelle up, but she didn't open her eyes right away for her head was pounding like it had the night before.  
  
"Shhhhhhh. Won't you two be quite! You'll wake them up!" said a voice that Michelle figured belonged to a girl.  
  
"We know that!" exclaimed voice #2 who was immediately shushed by the other two. "Besides, they slept through breakfast; they are probably fast asleep and wouldn't care anyways."  
  
"You can't be to sure," whispered voice #1, "they should be waking up soon though. I wonder how they got in?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" questioned a new voice. "They came in through the door! What other way would you come in?"  
  
Muffled laughter immediately exploded while the first voice, clearly irritated, said, "Yes, of course, but what I meant was HOW did they get the password to get in and where did they come from?"  
  
This was as much as Michelle could bear; she opened her eyes and looked around her. She was lying on a big comfortable couch near a fire, where 3 people who had their backs turned to her were talking. One of the people looked behind at her and uttered a gasp.  
  
"She's awake!" he nearly shouted. They timidly walked over to her while she swung her legs down to the ground and stood up. Immediately she had a head rush and dizzy spell.  
  
"Hello," said the girl, whom Michelle figured was voice #1, "how are you doing?"  
  
"Okay," managed Michelle, "but I don't know why I'm here."  
  
"Well, we were hoping you could tell US that," exclaimed the red head, which sounded like voice #3.  
  
"Would you guys keep it down?" said a muffled Sarah while she got up sleepily.  
  
"Sorry, but we're kinda shocked ourselves to see you here," explained voice #2.  
  
"Ok I guess...wait, how did we get in the common room Michelle?" asked a wide-eyed Sarah. "And how come no one else is in here?"  
  
"Aha! She has a name!" shouted the red head that was immediately quieted by an elbow from the girl.  
  
"Well, remember last night Sarah? How we ran in here?" explained Michelle.  
  
"Oh and the answer to your question, is that we came early to help out around Hogwarts," a scrawny boy rattled off.  
  
"Um, you don't mind me asking, but, what are your names?" Sarah and Michelle said in unison.  
  
"Oh, I'm Hermione," said Hermione, "that's Ron and Harry," she pointed to the two boys.  
  
Immediately a light went off in Sarah's head. "I know who you are!" she squealed then curiously asked, "Are you in your 7th year?"  
  
"Yah, in 3 months. How did you know what year we were in and who we are, besides Harry?" added Ron.  
  
Between the two of them, each adding lots of details, they told of the movies, books, and life of the Harry Potter series. At the end, breathless, they finally told how they got here.  
  
"Hmmmm, interesting," pondered Hermione, "but why do we not know of these books?"  
  
"We might have two separate worlds, yours with their own set of 'muggles' and wizards, and ours with 'muggles' and pretend wizards," guessed Michelle.  
  
"That would explain why my head hurts SO much!" yelped Sarah.  
  
"Yah, but now what are you going to do. I don't think you could get home," Hermione said with concern.  
  
"Well," said Sarah, "I think there's a reason were sent here, something seems that way."  
  
"You know what I say we do?" exclaimed Harry getting up from the chair he had been sitting in, "I say we go to Dumbledore. He would know what to do!"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" demanded Ron. "I don't think he would know what to do."  
  
"I agree with Harry," replied Hermione, "Dumbledore will know exactly what to do. You know the password right Harry? Good, then let's go."  
  
They all filed out pondering many different things, all unknown to the others. 


	4. change in positions

BELOVED REVIEWERS,

Um...hi. Sorry about the extremely long delay. Michelle never sent me her chapter, and we've really come out of contact. Like, I don't even know her sn anymore. (we were penpals so it's not like I see her everyday.)  
  
Sooo, this is where you come in. I want to try and keep this going, BUT someone needs to fill in for michelle. We can change the name or keep it the same, what ever you want to do. Yah. That's basically the gist of it.  
  
I hope someone can take it up, otherwise, it's basically a dead story. Good stuff right? Not really. Well thank you for your reviews! You're all sooo cool!! Luv you to death!  
  
3 sarah


End file.
